


Return to Home (Part 2) - Bring Me Home

by Winter_heartbreak_memories_hurt (Anya_Romanova)



Series: Return to Home Series [2]
Category: captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Romanova/pseuds/Winter_heartbreak_memories_hurt
Summary: This is a recap of my previous story, Return to Home (Reworked), written by a friend of mine.





	Return to Home (Part 2) - Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingoQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoQueen/gifts).

> This is a recap of my previous story, Return to Home (Reworked), written by a friend of mine.

In Winter_heartbreak_memories_hurt's previous story, ‘Return to Home’, the Avengers: Steve, Bucky, and Sam; went to Siberia to take out a Hydra base. Everything was going smoothly until Tony, Natasha, Clint, Wanda and Banner arrived. it's then Avengers learned of a deep-rooted hatred in Bucky. He despises Tony.

Quote from story: “Listen, Stark. I don’t care if the President himself told you to come along. You are an arrogant, stuck-up, egotistical, narcissistic jerk.” Bucky voice had started low but then it had gained in volume and venom. “I pity Pepper whenever you propose to her and she wakes up and realizes just what a jerk she married.” End Quote

Bucky then learns that the originally believed removed Winter Soldier actually is still lurking in his mind. The Winter Soldier uses Bucky’s attitude of wanting to always keep Steve safe against him and forces Bucky to return to Hydra.

It doesn’t take Steve and the Avengers long to figure out that the Soldier is still there and is now influencing Bucky’s actions.

As the story progresses, Bucky returns to Hydra while Steve struggles with deciding whether to fight Bucky again.

In a later chapter we see Bucky fighting the Hydra agents on everything but as the story progresses we see that, without realizing it, he’s slowly letting the Soldier take over.

At the end of the story we see Hydra has succeeded in reclaiming their weapon and a hinting at something to come: Quote ‘Hydra had successfully reawakened the Winter Soldier. Their most powerful weapon, one that could bring the entire world to its knees.’ End Quote.

But Steve is really conflicted, and when he realizes that Bucky has indeed been turned back into the Winter Soldier, He goes off grid and we are left at a cliffhanger and left in high suspense for the next story.


End file.
